The Empress
by BAMoBitch.Ass.Motherfuckero
Summary: [Kill me! or you can suck my blood like i tried to do to you] [Now why should I suck on your dirty vampire blood? Oh, I am going to kill you but you will remain as the stupidest vampire princess in the history who dared to challenge the almighty Empress]


"Is anyone there? I am going to sleep in today so close the blind!"

The mighty emperor who rose from storms of blood by seizing absolute powers called for a maid to close the blind. However, no one was there to obey his order.

"God damn it! I'm the Emperor! If no one comes to my aid right now! I'll make sure everyone in the castle is decapitated and his head is hung in front of the Empire!"

When the threat didn't have any effect, the emperor woke up to grab his sword and kill everyone in the castle only to find there wasn't anything near his bed side.

'That's strange, I always keep my sword by my bed,' thought the emperor. To his surprise, he wasn't in his bed anymore. Emperor panicked all though it wasn't likely for the almighty Emperor to panic. When he opened his eyes he saw pair of thin girl legs under a crumpled skirt. He put his hand on his face to feel his beard. But it was as smooth as surface of a petal. After he completely woke up, he found himself lying on the streets, then he remembered that he was an orphan girl who used to be daughter of a shaman.

Shamans were the most humble and low life occupation in the Land of Morning Calm(朝鮮). When a person is born as a shaman's daughter, she has no other choice but to inherit her mother's and all her ancestor's ghosts and become a shaman her self. The girls mother who wanted her daughter to have a better future, snuck the girl out of her village so she can have a better life in other village. At least, better than being a shaman. Selling themselves out on the streets was better than being a shaman.

The girl stood her self up.

'I don't know what happened but I was oblivious about my true identity for last fourteen years.'

Now that she comes to think of it, he died. The Emperor that rose from river of blood died. He had everything, but he lost everything in a process to enlarge his mana storage to rise above the world. But humans can't become a god. He had to feel his body disintegrating into pieces when he was losing everything. He couldn't even faint and lose his mind to avoid the pain. He had to go through it all.

"Hey girl! Want a good time?" said a men when he and his gangs approached the girl and surrounded her. "Trust me babe, you will be screaming with pleasure when I wield my boy down there tonight! Haha!" said the leader running his finger through her long and sleek dark hair.

People would expect the girl sexually harassed to flinch and scream. However, the girl did not move an inch. The Emperor, or Empress in this case, will not be moved by someone else. Instead she silently opened her mouth and said "Get your hands off me." But the leader did not listen and continued to violate her moving his hands down to her butt. The Empress had enough. She curled up her fist and punched him in his stomach. The leader was knocked off making strange gagging sound. "Get her!!" the thugs shouted and surrounded the Empress by circles. The big boys tried to over power the girl but the girl was too smart. She was smarter than them intellectually and also smarter at fighting then they were. The girl literally calculated everything. She decimalized all the moves made by thugs and calculated the probability. All the calculations happened in less than a fraction of seconds inside her head. She easily dodged punches and kicks thrown by the guys. Then she moved herself as if she were a ghost. Thugs who tried to follow her resulted in hurting each other. After all men were down, she scavenged the men for a knife and slowly approached the leader.

"You dared to defy my command" said the girl.

"What are you going to do to me? Oh god… Please don't kill me."

"Ha… Kill you? I'm the omnipotent Empress! And you dared to defy me. Killing…. Isn't just good enough price to pay for defying me, don't you think?"

"E…Empress?" the fallen leader stuttered.

In the Land of Morning Calm, was already a royal family. The Yi family were the King. And only person who had enough power to call himself an Emperor was the Chinese emperor ruling over Ming dynasty. The position of Emperor was like the sky. And this mere _girl_ was plotting against the sky.

When the Empress finally got close to him, she picked his hair and muttered.

_With this hair, I synchronize my self to that pathetic thug. That pathetic thug is me and I am that pathetic thug. My middle finger is the head, my thumb and pinky are its arms, and my index finger and ring finger are his legs. Although separated, everything used to be one. Everything used to be one. Everything used to be one……_

After the chant the thug's eyes lost their light. When the girl confirmed that her sorcery had worked, she twisted four of her fingers. Then the thug started to twist his body and scream in agony.

"Oh… Please STOP! Oh god… Oh sire! Please kill me already!"

"Hmm… No! I don't think I will. Why should I?"

She pulled her middle finger all the way to the back and snapped the guy's neck. She pulled out the knife she scavenged and drew a spiral tattoo on the thug. That way, his soul will spin in spiral wise slowing down the process of ascension. Then she pulled one of his molars out and carved another tattoo on it.

_Hey lost soul, this is your new body. Look at your old body? Doesn't it look unfamiliar? Come to your molar which is full of life! You can live again!_

As the girl started the another chant, the thug's soul was out of his body going to the land of eternity. He knew he had to go through that black hole in the sky. He had an obligation to do so. But he didn't want to go. He was afraid of what lies behind the death. But he looked at his old body his old body looked unfamiliar. He didn't want to go back to it either. But alas! There it was! His molar. It was calling him. It looked warm and cozy. He felt as if he could live again if he went inside it. He didn't have much time. He went inside his molar without thinking twice. But it was nothing like he thought it would be. It was dark and cold. He wanted to get out! But he couldn't because of the binding tattoo that the Empress had drawn on the molar. The soul wailed and screamed inside the tooth. But it was no use.

_Welcome to your doom. In here you shall be a departed soul! Just an existence that has no meaning! From now on, you will not think nor will you feel. You will just be a departed soul who would take my burden. You will take my physical pain and mental burden. You are a lost soul, you are a lost soul, you are a lost soul..._


End file.
